Bath lifts that are constructed to be installed in residential dwellings to be used with conventional bathtubs are well known. Patents issued to the patentee of this disclosure, and such examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003.168 and 6,397,410.
While bath lifts of the type represented by the referenced patents have enjoyed commercial success, prior known constructions suitable for installation in a conventional bath without significant remodeling have been limited to persons weighing of the order of 250 pounds or less.